Timeline
This is a timeline of all known events in this new and dangerous world since the initial virus outbreak. Dead Frontier is set one year after the outbreak, as said by the official trailer: Dead Frontier Intro ---- 2016 Friday June 28th, 2016 * A private biological research facility is raided by French police after several allegations of illegal experimentation involving human subjects. Despite warnings from the arrested lab technicians they proceed to release the 109 caged people, not aware that they are carrying the highly infectious N4 Virus. Saturday June 29th, 2016 * Newspapers break stories of the walking dead, but are not taken seriously by the public, but news of the human drug trials spark riots in-front of the Secronom building. Some hours later a swat team raided the building, shots are heard for half an hour but soon it was silent. Suddenly several infected emerged from the building, tearing the mobs to shreds. FPD Officer Jonathan Milman barricades himself inside a library with several other survivors. Tuesday July 2nd, 2016 * Jonathan Milman writes his journal entry in the Library attic, describing the outbreak in Fairview. * Fearing the safety of its citizens, the government sends in crack teams of soldiers to try to rescue civilians. Friday July 5th, 2016 * The soldier from the demos is separated from his team and holes up in an abandoned cottage in the countryside. Sunday July 7th, 2016 * After two terrifying days of wandering through a city, the soldier encounters a man and a little girl who tell him that a helicopter is coming to evacuate them. Following them, he gets in the helicopter and leaves the city. 2017 Early 2017 * The infected have mutated. Several mutations include: the infected emitting a bright green glow from their bodies, an infected man mutating to large proportions, spines appearing on its back. Neil ordered the survivors to find out if this rumor was true or not. A man named Jack slaughtered the first "Behemoth" in the aftermath. * The once blue-skinned had their hues changed to a purplish, gray color. Late 2017 * Radio signals reach Nastya's Holdout, the first ones in a year. They indicate the arrival and crash of an unknown helicopter somewhere in Fairview, seemingly caused by an unknown and oversized zombie. Soon afterwards, Nastya herself sends several scouts to check and rescue possible survivors of the crash. Gregg Stevens is the first to discover the grisly scene of the crash, but sadly there were no survivors to be found, nor any useful information. * Zombies start to become more aggressive and begin to attack the outpost from time to time. 2018 Monday, November 9th, 2018'' * A gambling den has been set up to test people's skill, luck and greed. '''Dates Unknown * Survivors begin to leave the outpost and start making barricades throughout the city. * A marketplace and yard are set up in the outpost to help the trading and equipment enhancing economy. * A mission board is set up in the outpost for citizens to help do missions for other citizens.